


Revealer of Masks

by enygmaspenguin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 5x10, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Nygmobblepot Week 2019, ed is Dumb, season 5, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enygmaspenguin/pseuds/enygmaspenguin
Summary: The most brilliant minds are often blind to the most obvious truths.I just rewrote 5x10...kinda





	Revealer of Masks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecolouredgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredgirl/gifts).



It’s been nine months. Nine fucking months. Ed vividly remembers the day Oswald came to visit him  
and offered him a way out of this stupid city. He’ll be forever grateful for that day. He’ll remeber it  
for the rest of his life.  
Oswald has been visiting him everyday. He hadn’t offered Ed to move in with him though. Ed’s been  
living in the library. Even though the Penguin came to his “apartment” everyday, he felt more lonely  
than he’s ever had before.  
Ed’s been having these terrible nightmares, he would wake up in cold sweat and screaming. The  
funny thing was, he couldn’t recall what they were about... but everytime he would wake up, he felt  
more alone. His heart ached so much everytime. His first thoughts were always about Oswald  
Cobblepot. Why? 

Again. He woke up shaking. Another nightmare.  
“You idiot,” screamed the Riddler, “you call yourself smart but in reality you’re as dumb as a brick.  
You’re paralyzed from your brain up!”  
He was standing there, right in front of him. With his cocky smirk and fire in his eyes. Wearing a silk  
green suit.  
“Stop doing this everytime!” yelled Ed back.  
“Jesus, relax little man,” smiled Riddler.  
“You’re telling me to relax? Excuse me? It’s three in the morning and you’re yelling at me because of  
what exactly?”  
“Hey, I’m the innocent here Eddie, I’ve just noticed we are having some rough nights.”  
“Aww you’ve noticed, that’s so great, is that all or?”  
“I’ve also noticed you don’t remember what they’re about...” Riddler laughed at Ed.  
“And you are trying to tell me that you know something, right?” smirked Ed.  
“Maybe, let me take over the body and you’ll know everything about your beautiful dreams,” Riddler  
offered Ed.  
He wants to be in the charge. Ed won’t allow it. He and Oswald have plans for tomorrow.  
“No, that’s not happening. We’re leaving tomorrow. I won’t give you the satisfaction.”  
“Okay fine, you’ll never find out then, you’ll never know why you keep thinking about Oswald  
everytime you wake up.”  
“You won’t fool me this time. You’re bluffing, you know nothing about this.”  
“Well, I know everything what you know but you’re not clever enough to figure it out.”  
That left Ed speechless. Also it didn’t make any sense. The only logical explanation would be...  
“Wait are those dreams about Oswald? Why would they be about him?”  
“Ach Eddie, you never learn,” said Riddler. He pretended to lock his mouth, then he threw his  
invisible key and giggled after his little gesture.  
With a sudden snip of his fingers, Riddler disappeared. He was gone and that left Ed irritated. 

….....  
Ed couldn’t sleep. He was so desprately trying to figure out what’s happening to him. He couldn’t tell  
anyone about this which was even worse. He couldn’t tell Him about it.  
“What’s happening to me,” he whispered as his tears were falling down on his purple carpet.  
He couldn’t cope. This was a torture.  
The morning Sun was already rising. The sunbeams were playing with his cheeks but the warmth  
didn’t comfort Ed at all.  
He has to get going. It’s almost time...he’s supposed to meet Oswald in an hour.  
…..  
That was something. They weren’t able to stop white Bane but Ed had a surprise in his sleeve.  
“Well I believe... we have a sub to catch,” he smiled widely and showed Oswald the part that Barbara  
stole.  
Oswald couldn’t believe his eyes. They are really leaving today. They are leaving Gotham, together.  
“How long have you had that?” Penguin asked with a huge grin.  
“Long enough to know she’d let it out of her sight.”  
Screw Barbara, they are out. But a sudden wave of realization made him stop. Something wasn’t  
right though.  
“And you stuck long enough to risk both of our lives to save Barbara’s?”  
Wait.  
“Or was it to protect Lee?”  
What’s so fragile that when you say its name, it breaks?  
Silence.  
Silence filled the whole room and was burying them alive.  
Oswald took Ed by surprise. He left him speechless. Did he really stay here to protect Lee?  
“Oswald-”  
“You know what, don’t say a word, it’s okay. I guess I understand.”  
“No, it’s not okay Oswald. I still respect Lee, but I don’t have feelings for her. Not anymore.”  
The uncomfortable silence was consuming them alive.  
“If you want to stay with her-”  
“Did you just not hear me? I want to leave, with you!”  
And he really meant it. He never wanted anything more in his entire life. He wanted to leave with this  
man. With Oswald. The truth glistened in the air. It was singing Ed a sweet lullaby.  
He wanted to start over, with Oswald. Far away from Gotham.  
“But you obvivously chose Lee’s life over mine.”  
“That’s not true Oswald, that’s not how it is.” 

Oswald felt betrayed. He thought it was over. The sudden feeling of happiness and bliss left his body.  
For the past nine months he thought that their connection tightened. He felt drawn to Ed like he has  
never been before. He loved him. He loved him after everything Ed has done to him. It was a curse,  
nothing more. He knew Ed didn’t feel the same and he envied Lee for stealing Edward from him. It  
hurted. The pain was suffocating him.  
“Oswald I-”  
“Let’s just go Ed,” he met Ed’s eyes.  
Ed seemed sad and nervous. His marron eyes glistened with tears. Adrenaline was rushing through  
Edward’s veins. He realised what was Riddler implying. He wasn’t scared at that moment. It was just  
him and Oswald, no one else. He had to show that to him.  
“Oswald I don’t feel anything for Lee. I would choose you over her, over anyone. I would sacrifice  
everything for you,” he grabbed Oswald’s shoulders very tightly , “You said we are meant for each  
other. You said it yourself. I wouldn’t be here without you! I would be six feet under if you didn’t  
bring me back to life, obvivously. You mean so much to me Oswald,” he took a step forward, “the  
thought of losing you again is detroying me.”  
He broke the space between them and connected their lips. Oswald froze for a second, he couldn’t  
believe it.  
Oswald wrapped his hands around Ed’s waist and tightened their connection, pulling him as close to  
him as possible. Ed cupped Oswald’s jaw. Oswald ran through Ed’s dark hair with his fingers. Nothing  
could have harmed them. Ed smiled against Oswald’s lips. A blissful feeling of affection was running  
through their bodies. They didn’t want to let go of each other, ever.  
They are together, finally.  
Ed ran out of air first and had to part their lips. He looked at Oswald.  
He felt like he’s drowning in Oswald’s intimidating eyes. It was like he saw him for the first time. He  
felt like he was back at the GCPD.  
He finally understood.  
He’s falling in love with a man he hated more than anyone. He was falling for him. Foolishly,  
dangerously but completely.  
He wasn’t scared of his feelings anymore.  
He stroked Oswald’s cheek. They are destined to stick together. He was amazed by the other man’s  
beauty at that moment.  
Oswald felt the same. He was stunned by the fact that they share a deep connection. That Ed from  
now belonged to him. He smiled at Ed one more time. He was so grateful.  
“Let’s leave this damn place forever,” said Ed and reached out for Oswald’s hand. Oswald grabbed its  
back and kissed it.  
“Let’s do that,” he smiled as bright as he could. That smile will be tattoed inside Ed’s mind forever.  
This smile was meant for him and him only.  
As they are about to leave... “I can’t believe you thought I would blow up my nine months long work  
for a chic, that’s homophobic.”  
“Well I’m truly sorry then, you’re full of surpises today.”  
Hand in hand they left the hospital and promised each other a brighter future.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so freaking much for reading this fic <33 I might fail my exam that I have next week but funnnn, we love priorities! nygmobs is coming back to us in less than 3 weeks… I miss them smmmmm.  
> 5x10 gave us some fun content but still I had to do some service. I'm really sorry for any potential mistakes.  
> I'm dedicating this fic to Jenny because I love her sm.


End file.
